


Cursed no More

by ShiningStarling



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 02:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningStarling/pseuds/ShiningStarling
Summary: Xion and Naminé get a place together away from the islands, and some of the others, and realize it wasn't coincidence they'd chosen to live together. Post-KH3, minimal if any spoilers.





	Cursed no More

**Author's Note:**

> Made for myself, but intended as contribution for Xion Appreciation Week:  
> https://xionstide.tumblr.com/post/183052227285/xion-appreciation-week-march-14-20-2019-on-the

Walking home, Xion was starting to recognize more and more of the faces she passed. The shopkeeps were the same of course, but the Bistro seemed to have pretty regular customers this time of day, and a lot of people took the trolley at roughly the same time. It was kinda nice, getting to see all these different faces after a day of working with mostly Dusks. They were getting more unique by the day, but… small steps. Mostly it was still zipper mouths all around. Still, she liked it, it felt like the right thing to do.

Xion let out a deep sigh as she dropped her keys in the little bowl by the door and closed it behind her. She wandered into the living room, and collapsed onto the couch, resting her head on Namine’s shoulder. Namine reached up and pet her short black hair, lengthening by the day. “Tough day?” She asked with a smile. Xion nodded, “I’m still so new at this… this…being… around… thing, and now I have to help all of them too. I mean don’t get me wrong, the Radiant Garden guys are being a huge help, but… the Dusks still look to me for the final word… I’m not used to being the center of attention like that.”

Namine hummed softly with understanding. “I get that, I’m not used to it either, sorry you have to.” Xion shrugs, “It’s fine, hard doesn’t mean bad… it can actually be pretty fun. Another 17 of them stopped being all wiggly today, and 5 of them even named themselves!” Namine could see her excitement, the smile growing across Xion’s face as she described it all. She gave a little clap, “Happy to hear it!” Namine felt her face warming as Xion sunk lower to rest her head in the girl’s lap. She kept petting the black hair, Xion seemed pleased when she did that, giving little hums of contentment.

After a few minutes of contented quiet, Namine brought up, “Hey, you want to go somewhere tonight? I heard the theaters here actually have good shows, though I did hear it from Pence sooo…” Xion giggled. She loved hearing that laugh. Xion rose and nodded, “Sure, let’s go see what they have.” The two shuffled for a few minutes in preparation, a brush here, a clip there, a shirt change, some shoes and they were out on the town.

They walked in quiet, the notice board for the local arts wasn’t that far, and either way neither of them much cared for the crowded streets. A few minutes later and the girls were reading over show names. Namine looked over at Xion to see if any were catching her eye. She noticed with a smile that Xion was mouthing the words she was reading. 

She wasn’t quite sure how long she was looking at Xion, but she snapped out of it when Xion suddenly gained a panicked look. Namine reached out, “Xion, wha-” She was cut off by the -sching- of Xion’s keyblade coming to hand. She watched as the black haired girl brought the weapon skyward with a loud crash in a fierce uppercut, bisecting the notice board, sending flyers, well, flying. Xion looked down at her blade, and when it disappeared, her own two hands, tears welling to her pained expression. Namine quickly embraced the girl, trying to comfort with soft assurances. She saw a paper flutter by, the cut off corner of an ad proclaiming:

“The Most Am-  
Puppet Sh-  
This F-”

Puppet. Namine was hit with the realization. “Let’s go home Xion, okay?” Xion nodded into her wet shoulder. She wiped some tears from her face, and the pair headed back. They didn’t talk, but Namine kept her arm around the girl the whole way back, reassuring her that she was still there…

Namine closed the door behind her and dropped her keys off, leading Xion to their bathroom. She sat Xion down and quietly went to work. She removed the small bit of makeup she’d taught Xion how to apply, she fussed with Xion’s growing hair to keep it out of her face, and she brought a damp cloth to clean her face, and a dry one to finish. Xion sat in silence, eyes puffy and red, sniffing occasionally. As Namine brought the dry towel down, she looked Xion in the eyes, “Feeling any better?” Xion gave a small nod. “Good. Now, how about some tea? Oh I know, we still have some of your favorite ice cream!” Xion gave a little smile, “How do you do it, Namine?” The blonde turned her head in curiosity, “How do you stay so… so…” She started to cry again before Namine took her hands into her own. “I can because I have something to look forward to.” Xion calmed at that, and nodded. “I think I’d like some ice cream.” Namine smiled and stood, “Absolutely.”

A few minutes later and the two were poking out of a pile of blankets on the couch, each with a bowl of ice cream in hand, as a movie rolled on the TV opposite them. Namine didn’t even know the name of it, but she wasn’t looking at it. Xion gazed into the middle distance as Namine watched her. The light from the screen danced off those piercing blue eyes, so like her own. Xion turned to see her. They shared the moment briefly before Xion wriggled out of the nest and took Namine’s bowl, “Gonna get some more ice cream.” She nodded with a smile. 

Clanks and thumps echoed from the kitchen as the girl wrestled with the sugary, sweet, salty goodness. Namine’s smile only widened. Living with Xion had been such a quick choice, but she swore it was doing them both a world of good. Destiny Islands were just… too full of other people’s memories, and a lot of their friends were still preoccupied. They’d both wanted a fresh start, and they both had a lot of healing to do. It just clicked.

Click.

Xion returned with two heaping bowls as Namine was up putting in a movie she could actually enjoy seeing, though probably moreso to hide her growing blush from the returning girl. “Whatcha putting on?” Xion asked as she nestled in the blankets once again. “Oh, uh, The Princess Bride. I um, heard it was good.” She took a breath and leveled out, returning to the couch. Xion bounced a little, smiling happily with her ice cream. This. This was the life they both needed so badly. Simple happiness.

She wanted to be that for Xion. She had since the day they met. The day she could do nothing for her. She wanted to make it right.

Xion woke with a yelp. Namine woke with a start and turned her head to the other girl. She reached over and lay a hand on her arm, “Xion, Xion, it’s okay, you’re here, we’re all here.” It wasn’t the first time this had happened. Xion grasped Namine’s hand and pulled her closer, a sob escaping her lips. “We’re here Xion, we’re safe, the world is quiet here.” Xion took a few shaking breaths, getting a bit calmer with each one. 

The two breathed together, holding tight, calming, relaxing in the company of one another. Namine felt warmth spreading through her once again. It just felt right. The movie ended a while ago, but Xion had already fallen asleep by then, and Namine hadn’t wanted to wake her, leaning on her shoulder so lightly. Namine’s heart was beating with a fierce rhythm, but she smiled softly.

She felt her face flush, but kept the embrace going, lightly stroking Xion’s growing black hair. The girl looked up at Namine, tears staining her face, but a smile spreading slowly across her cheeks. Unbeknownst to Namine, Xion was having similar feelings. Through the black-haired girl’s mind whirled many thoughts, and at first she thought she would be overwhelmed, but then she realized, they were all hers. Every single thought was her own. The problem now was what they were, and how fast they were coming, especially right after that dream…

She tried to stop the flood of images, sensations, and desires, and they complied somewhat. She instead let herself get lost in Namine’s embrace, burying her head in the blonde girl’s shoulder. Their shared warmth was soothing in a way that was hard to describe, not that it meant their respective heads weren’t racing to try. 

Night passed into morning. Neither girl moved much, save for their eyes opening and closing. Xion awoke first, and looked down at their intertwined arms. There was simply no way she could untangle without waking Namine, and so she lay as still as she could. Her eyes wandered… Namine was so pretty, she thought, as the other girl’s eyes flickered open to meet her own. Xion’s ears quickly grew red as she tried to look away quickly and act like it was nothing. “G-good morning, Nami.”

“Morning… Nami?” the blonde asked. It had just slipped out, a cute little nickname she’d thought of only moments ago. Xion floundered at recovery, unsuccessfully. “I uh, I mean… do you like it?” was all she could think to say in the end. Namine giggled briefly, “I do, coming from you anyway.” Xion sighed in relief, followed by a bright smile, “Great!”

Not too long later, the two were up, participating in their morning routine of searching the internet for a food they thought they could actually make. The results so far had been mixed, but today proved quite the success. Pancake batter was easy enough it turned out, and while namine searched for appropriate toppings, Xion showed a talent for flipping them, not even dropping them once. Namine clapped at each, bringing a smile to Xion’s face each and every time.

Their little kitchen table had a window view of the plaza of Twilight Town. Sunlight streamed in over the assembled breakfast as the two readied for the day. And it was there, on the bottle of maple syrup, that their hands met unexpectedly, and they both felt it. A spark, barely noticeable. They looked into each other’s eyes. They both inhaled, and both hesitated. Xion won the race to let the other go, “You first.” She said, kindly. 

Namine took a breath once more. “I-... Xion, I… I think- no, I know. I’m in love with you.” She expected to be nervous, but wasn’t. Xion took only a moment to respond. Her eyes glistened as her smile grew. She gripped Namine’s hand tighter, all thoughts of syrup abandoned. She remained for a moment, then leaned across the table quick as could be, to place her lips on Namine’s. She barely made it halfway, Namine was already on the way to meet her.

They shared that moment for a long while. At some point, they drifted upwards, broke briefly, just long enough to get somewhere where a table wasn’t between them. The kiss was rejoined, now with an embrace bringing them closer. 

That kiss meant many things to each of them. Some things they shared, however. Both felt a tingle in their lips, getting lost in the sensation. Both felt as if the moment could last for the rest of their lives and they would both be entirely happy with that. They both felt their hearts swelling, full to burst with this newfound mutual love, the first either had really known for themselves.

Clouds settled over the sun, and their embrace parted. Despite the eternity briefly experienced, it now seemed tragically short. Both gasped for breath, and Xion took the moment as an opportunity to quest a bit. With a hopeful look, she asked, “How long?” Namine shook her head, “If you told me it had been forever or just yesterday, I don’t think either would be wrong. It… grew. “She smiled, “And you?”

Xion got a wicked smirk. “Well, we met, and then…” a kiss. “Ever,” another. “Since.” Another, longer. Namine felt as if she could fly. She leaned into the kiss with passion, and it was the first all over again. “Nami-” “Xion” The two could only manage the other’s name in the brief moments coming up for air. Hands drifted the hair, travelled up and down the back of their partner, lingering here and there, grasping for the closeness.

Namine pulled away briefly, “What about breakfast?” She gasped out, not entirely serious. Xion replied simply, “I’ve wanted for this much longer… don’t worry, it isn’t going anywhere.” Namine smiled, “Me neither… I’m not going anywhere Xion.” She gripped the other girl’s hands. Xion nodded, a tear welling in her eye. “Thank you.” She said in a small voice. Namine gave her another short kiss. “How about we eat first? It’s your day off, I’m sure we’ll need the energy, though.” Xion blushed, followed by Namine as she realized what she had just said. Then they both laughed, and went in for another kiss. Breakfast could wait.


End file.
